


[Podfic] Taste of Home by StripySock

by fire_juggler



Category: Chocolat (2000)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chocolate, F/F, First Kiss, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taste of Home by StripySock, read aloud.</p><p>Author's Summary: Vianne is given a new definition of what home means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Taste of Home by StripySock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taste of Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629213) by [StripySock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripySock/pseuds/StripySock). 



> Thank you to StripySock for giving blanket permission to record podfic. This fic was recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html). You should stop here and go directly there to experience the whole thing!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:06:25 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/taste_of_home_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 6.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/taste_of_home_m4b.zip) | **Size:** 3.8 MB

  
---|---


End file.
